A friend in need
by special agent Ali
Summary: Question. How do you get someone help when they don't want any and make you swear not to tell? Answer that and you could solve Macy Misa's huge problem as Stella Malone is being quite stubborn
1. Just stupid, stubborn pride

_Hey all, so I completed two stories *audience applauds* thanks all, and thanks to Chibi and Silver for reviewing, you two help inspire me to write_

_So thanks and thanks to you for reading if you read those stories and with that on to my next story, I was inspired heh heh, _

It's hard to block out the noise but the blonde girl seems to be having no problem.

Macy Misa smirks as she watches from doorway. She never met a girl as talented or committed than the great Stella Malone.

Then Stella coughs into her sleeve. Macy's eyebrows deepen into a frown.

"Stella? Are you okay?" she calls out and the blonde head of hair turns to reveal a face.

The normally perky face has tired lines under her eyes and she looks pale.

"I'm fine Mace" she says and coughs into her jacket sleeves.

Macy nods not at all convinced.

Stella stands and wavers. Macy catches her arm and Stella wipes her brow before gently pulling away.

"I'm fine" she says again. "I have to get the boys their outfits, their concert starts soon" she adds.

Macy nods. She lets Stella leave and watches painfully. Least for a moment.

"Stella wait" she calls and hurries after her friend. She's too good a friend to not worry.

Stella stops and looks at her. "Stella you're not fine" she says. She reaches out and touches her forehead.

"Oh my gosh your hot…Stella you should rest now" she adds and Stella steps away.

"I'm fine" she hisses.

"Stells"

Stella stops and takes a deep breath. "I'm not getting paid to sit on my butt in bed" she says.

Macy's eyes widen. "But you're sick Stella" she says and Stella shakes her head.

"I'm fine" she says. Beginning to sound like a broken record Macy thinks.

The stylist begins her walk but then turns.

"Don't you dare tell anyone you think I'm sick, Stella Malone does not get sick" she calls.

Macy nods. What else can she do? Stella is her best friend.

She turns and walks the opposite way. If Stella didn't want her to worry, she'd take her mind off and enjoy the concert.

She enters the crowds and scooches to her spot in the front row where the Lucas Brothers got her tickets.

She talks to a few girls for about ten minutes then the concert begins and she plus thousands other girls scream.

She sings along to the first five songs then realizes she has to use the bathroom and again pushes her way out.

She hates to leave them but she'd hate to wet herself more.

Macy makes her way to the back and shows off her V.I.P. pass again to the guard.

A cracked open door though catches her eye. It's the same room Stella had been in earlier.

Macy peeks in and gasps. On the floor in a crumpled heap is the blonde. She had fainted apparently.

Macy forgets the bathroom and rushes in and kneels by her head. Macy pushes away her hair off her eyes and gasps at Stella's form.

She had only gotten worse it seems. Macy lifts her up into her lap and the movement awakens her.

"He…Hey Mace" she murmurs.

"Oh Stella you need help" she says. Stella shakes her head. "I'm fine" she insists. "Besides…you promised" she says before going back to darkness.

Macy stares and tears fall. Stella was right. How do you get someone help when no one is supposed to know their sick?

_Like it? Hate it? Review anyway please_


	2. Pride, tantrums and the cold worseninig

It was like she was on auto pilot. Two minutes later as Macy was contemplating a plan, Stella's eyes opened.

She groaned and Macy smiled at her and pushed away her bangs gently.

"Relax Stella, we'll get you help" she said.

Stella looked up at her and then she moved her right arm to look at her watch.

"No…no time for help…I'm late" she stuttered.

She was dizzy, slightly nauseous and probably had a fever but the blonde was persistent. Or stubborn, depended how you observed it.

Whatever word you used it all meant the same. Stella Malone was not about to back down and get herself treated.

She carefully stood and Macy bit her lip as she nearly fell over. The brunette grabbed her friend but was only pushed away.

"Can't waste time…the boys are waiting" Stella slurred. She picked up the three outfits she had been fixing and then slowly walked out.

'Focus Stella…this is your job, you have to do it right…I can't fail…I am JONAS's stylist, no one else can have my job' she thought and it only motivated her to carry on.

"Stella please" Macy was begging as the blonde walked out of the room, trying not to cough on her garments.

"Macy…take this but don't wrinkle them" she ordered. Macy quickly caught the clothes, trying not to mush them as the stylist coughed in her sleeve.

Stella faltered again but Macy managed to grab her and keep the clothes unharmed.

"Let me at least help you if you insist on being stubborn" she said and Stella nodded.

With Macy acting as Stella's crutch it was easier for the blonde to walk and they made it to the boys a minute later.

They looked worried and annoyed at the time they were wasting.

Stella let go of Macy at the door, took the outfits and ran in. She put on a smile, trying to get herself into a casual mode.

Luckily Nick, Joe and Kevin were in a hurry they didn't look at her. Each grabbed their outfit and changed fast.

Stella and Macy helped them tear their old clothes off and dress.

It was as they were getting on their shoes, Stella sneezed. Not once or twice but five times.

Macy got tissues and hand sanitizer off a table and she fixed herself.

Her smile was gone though and she looked worse. Her face was very sweaty now and ghost white. She looked like a train wreck with her hair all mussed and dirty.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked, noticing. Macy signaled with her hands and he looked at her.

She shook her head hard saying NO with her lips. Stella gave her a look and Macy smiled. The charade returned when Stella looked away.

"Macy stop! I know you're doing that and you're breaking your promise" she hissed.

"I don't care…Guys Stella is really sick" Macy blurted and Stella gave her a hard glare.

"I'm fine….were wasting time still now go guys….their waiting for you and getting antsy" Stella hissed.

"But Stella…what about you?" Kevin asked.

"I'll be fine now go and rock" she hissed. Stella pushed at him and Joe and Nick grabbed her arm.

"Stella you need help"

"Nick's right…you're getting crazy"

"You don't know what crazy is Joseph Lucas….now just get out there and stop butting into my personal life" Stella screamed.

Macy just watched helplessly as Stella just seemed to be only getting worse.

"Just go guys….you'll only make her worse by staying" Macy finally spoke after a minute.

"Yeah…come on bros" Nick nodded. He grabbed Joe and Kevin who reluctantly followed. Joe a bit more reluctant.

"She'll be fine Joe…I've texted big guy and dad" he whispered and Joe nodded.

Putting a smile on the three ran for the stage. Fans were getting antsy as Stella predicted.

"Who takes fifteen minutes to change?" was being heard.

"Sorry all…a friend got sick backstage" Nick said as they came up.

"But were back and ready to Rock" Kevin added. He nodded to the two and they began a song.

They all couldn't get their mind off Stella though. 'Please just let her be fine another hour' Joe prayed.

As soon as it was over he vowed to get her into bed and tie her into it.

'Please Stella…please be okay'

Stella was far from okay though. Big man and Mr. Lucas came a few minutes after boys left.

They took in Stella's appearance and immediately went to help her, something she didn't want.

"Leave me alone Mr. Lucas…what if they need me?" Stella asked.

"I'll call for someone" he suggested and Stella screamed.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE REPLACE ME! I AM THE STYLIST" Stella yelled.

She then began to sob as her headache became a full on migraine.

"I'm not…supposed…to…get…sick" she said between sobs. Stella dropped to her knees and was hugged by Macy in less than a second.

"It's okay Stella…we won't replace you just get an assistant you know like in school" she soothed.

"But…what if…the boys…like her? I…know them…Joe will….like her more" Stella whined.

"No way…Stella you're too special to be replaced" Macy said.

Stella waved it off. "No…I'm not…they've forgotten my birthday…Joe's been weird…I'm going to be replaced" she said pulling away but remained on her knees.

"Stella no…that's the fever speaking" Macy argued.

"Maybe I should listen then…it's smarter" Stella answered.

"Stella….STELLA!" Macy cooed but then shouted as Stella fainted again.

"Oh you poor thing" she said as she fixed her to a comfortable position on her lap.

"What do I do Mr. Lucas…she's getting worse and worse" Macy asked.

Big guy walked over and easily lifted her. "Let's put her on the couch for now, maybe we'll be lucky and she'll stay asleep till the boys finish" he suggested.

Macy nodded but had a feeling Stella wasn't finished with her stupid stubborn pride yet.


	3. more stubborn pride and ugly war begins

_Hi everyone, as said a bunch of times I do intend to complete these stories when I get inspired._

_A few of them I'm blocked on so I'll start slowly updating the stories I figured out._

_Hope you're all still interested in this one. I'm not sure exactly when this story takes place but I know its after Stella's birthday. _

Big man gently places Stella on the couch and brushes loose hair off her forehead.

"I never seen anyone so dedicated to their work" he says with a small chuckle.

"That's Stella for you, she cares a lot about making people look good" Macy answers.

Big man turns to smile at her but stops when he sees the worried expression on her face.

"She'll be just fine Macy, I known this child since the boys became stars and she never gives up" he said to cheer her up.

It doesn't do much. "That's what I'm afraid of, what if she keeps fighting me and gets worse?" she asks.

Macy bends down onto her knees and gently strokes Stella's hair. She stirs but continues to sleep.

Tom puts his hands on her shoulders. "Then fight back Macy…you seem to be doing a good job so far" he says.

Macy nods. "I'm trying Mr. Lucas…it's just so hard…" she says but Tom isn't listening anymore as his phone buzzes.

"Do your best Mace…I have to go do some band stuff" he says hurriedly and hurries out.

Big man leaves too as his phone buzzes too. "I'm needed for crowd control but call me if you need help" he says.

Macy nods. When she's alone she realizes she never went to the bathroom.

She feels a little dampness in her pants and jumps to her feet. Luckily Stella is always prepared and in her bag is fresh girl clothes so Macy borrows them.

She runs off to find a bathroom. Ten minutes later she returns to an empty room.

"Oh no, Stella! Stella where are you?" she yells out. Macy runs out and down the hall but the blonde is nowhere to be seen.

Macy opens doors and peeks into empty rooms. She heads the wrong direction though.

A minute after Macy had left Stella awakens to find herself alone.

"Macy?" she calls out weakly, her throat dry and sore.

"Macy?" she calls again a little louder. Stella slowly gets up and staggers as dizziness and nausea sweep over her.

"Macy?" She calls again but it's obvious by now she is alone.

"For someone who wanted me to rest she isn't doing a great job" she says softly.

Stella walks out of the room carefully to avoid fainting.

"Okay girl, you can do this, you can totally care for yourself" she whispers to herself as motivation.

She walks down the hall to the left. By the time Macy returned to the room she had found the stage.

Macy opened the last door and frowned. "Where could she be?" she wonders aloud as she jogs back down the hall.

She gets back to the room in time to see Joe running up with Stella in his arms.

He gives her a cold look and hurries into the room.

"Is she okay?" Macy asks Nick who also gives her a cold look.

"You would know if you were watching her, she just came onto the stage and threw up on Kevin's shoes before fainting" he answers.

He walks in and Kevin follows giving Macy a disgusted look.

"We ended the show, I knew we shouldn't have left her alone" he says.

"I had to use the bathroom and she was asleep" Macy cries.

"Obviously she wasn't and where did our dad and big man go?" Joe asks as he puts Stella back on the couch.

"They left me"

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom while they were here?" Nick asks.

Macy shrugs. "I don't know, I was too busy being worried about Stella…quit treating me like I'm your enemy…Stella means the world to me and I hurried in the bathroom" she says.

Macy then turns away as tears fall. The guys quickly stop their glares.

"Macy look…" Nick starts and Macy turns and glares at him.

"Save it Nicholas…I'm not going to stand here and be hurt by you all again…I've been trying to be normal around you all and you still treat me like dirt" she spats.

"We're sorry…it's just…" Kevin stutters finally speaking up.

"Stella, I know it's always all about her…I guess I really am never going to be your friend" she answers.

"That's not true" Joe cries but Macy shakes her head.

"Save it, tell Stella to call me when she's feeling better" she says and storms out. She runs down the hall never looking back till she is outside.

Then she sits, calls her mom. Then she lets herself cry.

"You guys have to quit hurting her…she's a great girl if you'd just get to really know her" Stella scolds them waking up again.

She sits up but this time doesn't move to stand.

"We didn't mean to hurt her…" Nick says.

"Uh huh just like I wanted to get sick…I got to go find her now" she says and stands up.

The guys grab her and she squirms.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine now" she cries.

"No you're not Stella, let us help you" Joe tells her.

Stella shakes her head. "No! Leave me alone, I'm fine, I won't be replaced, you guys can't fire me cause I'm not sick" she cries.

"We're not going to fire you Stella" Joe says but Stella isn't listening.

"Yeah you will, you all don't even care about me anymore, you already forgot my birthday and now you hurt Macy again…you all have changed and I won't let you fire me" she says.

Somehow she manages to make an angry exit. The boys try to touch her and she nearly bites them.

"Touch me again and I'll bite you" she warns.

"She's mean when she's sick" Nick says as he jumps back slightly.

"Yeah" Joe agrees remembering how frightening she could be sometimes.

"We are in so much trouble" Kevin adds.

"Yeah…we got Stella the stubborn and Macy the mad" Joe says.

Nick punches his arm. "You're so lame dude" he says and runs out to follow Stella without getting bitten.

Kevin follows and Joe takes the back rubbing his arm.


	4. A true BFF drops everything and stays

_Hi everyone, almost finished with this tale. Thanks for the reviews, was nice. _

_This one goes to my anon reviewer in chapter three. This whole story I was trying to focus on Macy and Stella's friendship and I am aware Joe was distant. But you also have to remember from last chapter I told you this story is after 'Forgetting Stella's birthday' _

_Don't worry Joe is more caring this chapter. Oh and Yeah I know Macy was a bit dramatic but I had to do it to make it a good Nacy. _

_Oh one more thing, for sake of this story, Karaoke Surprise hasn't happened yet. _

Joseph Adam Lucas watched from the doorway as his brothers ran after his friends. He wanted to follow but couldn't.

"Come on Joey she needs you" he coaxed but couldn't move. No matter what he told himself he had a feeling it wouldn't help.

Somehow he knew his friendship was over with Stella Malone.

That thought however got him moving and fast. He raced down the hallway easily outdistancing his brothers running faster than he ever had.

He grabbed Stella's arm as he skidded to a stop.

"Don't Stella!" he commanded.

"Let me go Joseph…you're not the boss of me" Stella argued trying to pull away. She had been taken aback by the sharpness in his voice but quickly recovered.

"Well then for a moment that'll just have to change" he says. He keeps his hold firmly on her as he opens the door.

Macy is still there. He clears his throat and she looks up and quickly dries her eyes.

"Come on Mace…you're part of this too" he says and helps her up.

He walks her in and motions to Nick and Kevin to lead her before scooping Stella in his arms.

"No more walking for you tonight Ms. Malone…as of now I am not leaving you till you're better" he tells her as he walks back.

Stella scoffs. "Yeah…till you get an interview or something" she mutters and to her shock he shakes his head.

"As I said until your better I am just Joseph Adam Lucas…a normal guy helping out his best friend" he insisted.

Stella only folded his arms. She gave up struggling after he got Macy. She could see he was serious she just wasn't ready to believe him yet.

Joe carried her into the room and she was placed on her couch again only this time he laid her head in his lap.

Joe gently stroked her hair lovingly.

"Joe…" Stella began and he hushed her.

"Save your strength Stells…I won't leave you I promise…I am so sorry for getting caught up in the rock star world…I swear to you if I had to choose right now to either lose you forever or my music I'd choose music cause you're my best friend" he said.

Kevin, Nick, Stella and Macy gasped as one. Kevin and Nick recovered first and too the girls shock admitted they would too.

"That goes for you too Mace" Joe then piped up.

Macy pointed to herself in shock and he nodded. "I have to say I'm sorry Macy…I was jealous of you for being a way better friend to Stella, but I won't let that happen anymore" he said and she smiled.

"Yeah…sorry for making you feel bad because you really are part of our group now Mace…long as you're Stella's best friend you're our best friend" Nick said.

Macy smiled. "Thanks…that means a lot to me" she said.

"So you're okay now cause I really hate seeing girls cry and I can tell you been crying and now I feel really bad again and I don't know if we have any more ice cream…" Kevin babbled and Macy hugged him and he stopped.

"I'm fine Kev, I forgive you…I don't think I could ever hate you all anyway" she said and he smiled hugging her back.

"Good…happy…ending…please don't…leave…Joe" Stella slurred as she was losing the battle to sleep.

"I won't Stella…just please get better" he answered and she nodded and then fell asleep.

Joe sat there the next hour watching her sleep. Macy called her mom back and said she was inside and was fine.

Tom then came in and told everyone he had gotten everyone out and was rescheduling the concert.

"Okay dad but it'll have to wait till Stella is better either that or replace both of us because I won't perform till she is okay" Joe said.

Tom's face went slightly hard. He didn't like that idea but then sighed and agreed.

"All right…not like I can make Stella work with the flu and I know there is no way I can replace her I'll just cancel the rest of this months band stuff" he said grateful only two weeks remained of September.

Joe and the others nodded. He stood and carried Stella to their car careful to not awaken her.

It took the two weeks Tom took off but it was worth it the Lucas brothers thought.

On their welcome back concert at the very end they decided to do it a bit differently.

They had told Macy to get Stella for last song and Joe moved toward them grateful they were in front of the stage.

He helped Stella up then Macy and then introduced them off as their very best friends.

"We wouldn't be here tonight if it weren't for them" he said and then motioned for his brothers to join them and all five bowed together.

Stella definitely had no disbelief now. She only loved the guys more.

_And another story ends yay. _


End file.
